1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a timekeeping arrangement for sporting competitions, in particular for carrier pigeon prize flights, comprising a participant identification carrier which can be interrogated in a contactless mode and a registering means for mutually associated items of competitor and time information. Each competitor is permanently provided with an identification carrier which individualizes the competitor and which includes an individual coded register number which can be activated and interrogated by a reading device and which can be transferred into a storage means.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A timekeeping arrangement of that kind is known from the applicants' EP 0 544 277 A2. Each competitor, in that case each carrier pigeon, is permanently equipped with a single co-ordinated register number which occurs only once so that each competitor can be unambiguously identified.
The invention is based on the realization that a timekeeping arrangement of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification can be developed in such a way as to afford a further increase in the level of safeguard against manipulation while at the same time the usual identification (in particular the pigeon ring which is generally employed) can still be used.